Shoes
by DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar
Summary: A one-shot I came up with ages ago, inspired by a pair of shoes. 10/Rose Fluffiness inside!


**Hi, I'm back! I know I'm a little useless with finishing other -ahem- stories, but I've literally hit a road block with both. So to ease some frustration, I came up with a sweet little one-shot. This is a one-shot inspired by a pair of shoes (belonging to my mum) I hope you all like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, or the shoes, unfortunately.**

There was a huge dramatic gasp. Then-

"Oh. My. GOD!" Rose breathed staring at something to the Doctor's left.

"What?' he asked absent-mindedly, continuing to walk slowly through the crowded market of Kancoon, Krinsa - a planet mostly humans and humanoids inhabited.

Rose didn't speak. Instead, she pointed to the shop window and pressed her face and hands against the glass, her eyes wide.

"What?" he asked again, now looking through the shop window himself. There were a pair of shoes, a handbag and several items of clothing on manikins on display in the window.

Rose removed her face from the glass and stared at him impatiently. When he continued to look confused, she pulled his arm and dragged him over to the window.

"Those!" she said emphatically pointing at the shoes slowly revolving on the platform they were on.

"What about them?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "They're gorgeous! And they would go perfectly with the new dress mum bought me!" She said subtly brushing her arms against his and looking up at him sweetly. His arm tingled at her touch. He cleared his throat.

"But… you don't need shoes. You've got plenty!"

Rose sighed. "Yes, Doctor, I have shoes, but _these_, these are just… so different, so lovely!"

"So… what would you like me to do about it?" he said suppressing a grin at the look of frustration on her face. He knew exactly what she wanted him to do but it was fun to tease her a little before giving her what she wanted. It wasn't like he wasn't going to buy them for her. He would get her anything she wanted.

"Weeell," she said, imitating the way he usually spoke to her, "You _could_ buy them for me." She said smiling up at him and fluttering her eyelids, "You know, as an early Christmas present…or a late birthday present," she added, throwing him a stern look. Her birthday had been a couple of weeks ago and he _still_ hadn't gotten her anything.

"I've already got your birthday present, Rose." The Doctor said, trying to sound hurt, but grinning inwardly at his own cleverness as he slowly started to walk away from the shop window.

"Oh really?" she said, abandoning the shoes with a longing glance over her shoulder and deciding that she was better off without them anyway. Where would she possibly wear them? "And when am I going to get it then? Sometime next year?"

"Oi! Don't be rude. You will get your presents. I just haven't found the right time to give them to you yet."

'Them? Hmm, that sounds promising', Rose thought. "How about on my actual birthday, that would have been a good time," she said, but there was no anger in her voice. She loved him and she was sure he would give her her present soon enough…maybe, if nothing else came up, like, I don't know, a huge alien attack. Which incidentally…

"Oh, you've got to be joking" said Rose, looking down at her spotless white dress and her flip-flops as the terrified screams of shoppers were heard not far off from where they were browsing. It was a good thing she had shoved trainers into the Doctor's coat pocket before leaving.

-x-

Later on that evening, the Doctor and Rose found themselves in the Medlab of the TARDIS. Rose had severely sprained her ankle and grazed her knee when running from the authorities on what was _supposed_ to be a rescue mission. Apparently the authorities didn't need their help and had, instead of asking them nicely to leave, upon the Doctor telling them rather rudely that they would benefit from his help because he was _cleverer_ than they were, chased them out of the market and all the way back to the TARDIS.

"Rose, I am so sorry," the Doctor moaned quietly. "All I wanted was to have a nice quiet walk around the market…seems like everywhere I go trouble finds me."

"Hey!" Rose said lifting his face so he would look at her, "Not everywhere we go." She smiled. "And besides I love our adventures, whether or not the places we go to hold danger or not, I just love being with you. That's all that really matters to me." She said her hand still on his face. She realised, too late, however what she had said, and she gulped, for fear he might just ignore it and continue examining her leg. Which was perfectly fine. He didn't. He continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression until she grew red in the face and dropped her eyes to his hands, which were resting on her bare thigh.

The Doctor's hearts sped up as she spoke. She didn't actually say anything like _I love you_ but it still meant a lot to him that she would stick with him no matter what happened.

"That's what really matters to me too." He said after a long stretch of silence. "The fact that we are together" he said at her look of confusion.

"Good," Rose said, removing her hand from his face, "I mean…it's good to know that we are on the same page," she smiled.

"Speaking of," the Doctor said, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt with her hand off his face. He held out his hand and she climbed off the chair. His hand rested on her waist to make sure she got off safely of course. As soon as she was off the chair he promptly covered her eyes with his hands and began to lead her out of the Medlab - with her protesting loudly, of course.

"Doctor. What are you doing?" Rose rolled her eyes, forgetting that he wouldn't be able to see that. Of course she didn't _really_ mind that he was covering her eyes, it was the leading her part that she was uncomfortable with. He was bound to get them lost whilst walking around aimlessly. And then they'd be in trouble. Rose was pretty certain that there was a hidden werewolf somewhere that he smuggled into the TARDIS. She hadn't proved it yet, but it was only a matter of time…

"Aaand he we go" the Doctor said stopping suddenly as he opened a door in front of her and pushed her inside the room.

"Hey!" Rose protested, "Don't push." Her lip slid out into a pout and she felt his chuckle on the back of her neck, along with a slight breeze on the side of her face. Where was she?

"Can I open my eyes now? Or rather, can you _let_ me open my eyes now?" Rose asked, playfully swatting at his hands.

"Oh no you don't," The Doctor said, tightening his grip, "You're not to open your eyes until I tell you." His breath was at her ear now and she shivered at the sensation. _Ok Rose, don't get too excited. Keep in mind that he sends mixed signals… All. The. Time!_

She sighed to try and cover up the fact that his proximity made her shiver in any way. "And when's that gonna be, huh?"

"Weell," he said, continuing to lead her through what felt like the softest surface she'd ever stepped on. "Now actually"

He removed his hand from her face and stepped back, a little nervous.

Rose surveyed her surroundings with a gasp. She instantly realised that she was no longer in the TARDIS. He hadn't taken her into a room; he had taken her through the TARDIS door. She now found herself standing in sunlight in what looked like a deserted beach. Only where the sand should have melted with the water, there was a huge silver-looking building, glimmering in the sunlight that took up most of her view. It was spectacular. It wasn't beautiful in a traditional, pretty sense. It was regal and its elegance took her breath away. She suddenly felt severely underdressed.

"I'm not really dressed for a place like this," Rose said, turning back to look at the Doctor to find that he had the most peaceful expression on his face as he stared back at her.

"You're perfect," he assured her. He revelled in the blush he was rewarded with as he spoke these words. She was so beautiful.

"Oh, except for," Rose frowned slightly and he grinned at her. "Close your eyes."

"Again?" she sighed, half-exasperated, half-amused, but she did as he suggested. The sunlight kissed her face softly and she felt so peaceful. She instantly understood the Doctor's expression when she had looked back at him before.

"Ok, you can open them now!"

Rose opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. He was wearing a triumphant expression as he took his hands from behind his back and shoved a pair of shoes in front of her face.

It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to re-focus, but when they did, Rose gasped. "Oh my god!" she said again. "You … you… _thank_ you!" She squealed as he laid the shoes at her feet and she slipped off her flip-flops to try them on. Perfect fit. She tried walking up and down on the sandy shore with them on. They didn't even seem to sink through the sand. They were amazing.

"Thank you," she said again smiling at him, (she didn't have to look up anymore) and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Your welcome," he said smiling into her shoulder revelling, as always, in their close contact when they hugged. He loved it.

Suddenly she let go of him.

"Hold on," she said, her brow furrowed in concentration and her teeth biting into her bottom lip, "How… _when_ did you get me these? You couldn't have had the time today; we were both running for our lives! When did you find the time…" she asked trailing off and looking at him with expectation.

The Doctor smiled, looking deep into her eyes "I got them, ooh, around a week ago, whilst you were asleep."

"But… how did you know I would want them?" she asked amazed, but suspicious about his in-depth knowledge. If it conspired that he had read her mind whilst she was asleep, she would kick him all the way back to Earth. Back to her mother.

"I… um," the Doctor stuttered, reading her facial expression as suspicion and anger, "I sort of peeked at our future. Just for a second, mind, and, um, and I saw you peering at a pair of shoes in Kancoon, and I though I would buy them for you a little earlier than expected," he finished. He avoided her eyes, and so he had no warning to prepare him for the colossal hug that was thrown upon him. Much more forceful than the first, literally winding him.

"Err, Rose," he whispered into her hair, and his arms pinned to his sides as she held him.

"Thank you!" she said, squeezing him tighter, "Here I was thinking that you read my mind or something!"

"No, you kn-know I would never do that with-without permission," he wheezed. She hugged him tighter. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I… can't… breath!"

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing him with a blush, and looking at him with her Rose Tyler grin.

"Quite alright," he said, clearly trying to brush it off in order not to appear weak. Rose's grin broadened.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand, when he had regained some of his composure, "I've got something to show you," he said, picking up her abandoned white flip-flops and pocketing them. Rose took his hand and he lead her a little further away from the TARDIS, swinging their hands all the while.

"It took me quite a while to reserve this table," He said, gesturing to a little white table she hadn't previously noticed, adorned with roses that glinted in the sunlight, as though they were reflective. Rose couldn't hold back another gasp. "And a while longer," The Doctor continued, "To reserve this landscape. They have an extremely packed schedule and I only managed to squeeze us in by promising a lot of favours," he sighed. "That's why I'm a little late in giving you my present, Rose. I'm sorry. I hope you like it," he added softly.

This was the last straw for Rose. She spun so quickly that she took the Doctor completely by surprise. She grabbed the Doctor by his lapels, and before he could utter a single word, kissed him full on the lips.

Shocked could be a word the Doctor would want to use at this moment, perhaps elated, amazed, sooo happy, and, oh yeah, in love. He doesn't respond for a second, his mind unable to comprehend her actions, and then he realized... _Rassilon! She's kissing me! She's really kissing me! Rose! Kissing me! And why am I here not responding?_

His hands reached up automatically, as if they had done so a million times before, to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him as he responds readily to the kiss. Her arms come up to wrap around his neck and he thinks that maybe _maybe_ this might-

She pulls away, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. She can't believe she did that. What was she thinking? Well, she knew what she was thinking, she was thinking that he had taken her to a fantastic place, reserved it, and a table for them long before the thought of her birthday had even crossed her mind. Oh and he also had brought her beautiful shoes and had called her perfect. She had been so caught up in her emotions towards him that she didn't think, she just… well, you know.

They both stood there for a moment, panting and staring into each other's eyes, before the Doctor broke the silence with a shaky voice.

"Rose-"

"No you don't have to say anything. I … I know what you are going to say," she breathed closing her eyes.

"No, you don't," The Doctor replied a little frustrated.

"Yes, I do," she replied defiantly. _I might as well get this over with… don't panic about his response. He's a coward; he's never going to admit that he doesn't feel the same way. _She sucked in a breath, "You're going to say-"

"That I love you and I want to kiss you again?"

"Exa-" she stopped. Her eyes snapped open. _What?_ "What? What did you say?" She asked, unable to believe her ears. She had to be dreaming; this all must be a dream.

He took a step towards her so that they were very close, almost nose-to-nose. It was now or never. He couldn't live with her all this time and keep his feelings to himself forever. He had to tell her. She had to know. He was tired of trying to keep his love for her out of every sentence he said. It was time to be brave. "I said," he whispered, and she shivered. "That I love you and I want to kiss you again"

"OK" Rose replied automatically, out of shock.

"OK?" The Doctor echoed, his brow furrowing in confusion. "OK what?"

Rose grinned at him and pulled him in slowly for another kiss, this time taking her time to kiss him as thoroughly as she could to convey her message. Once she had pulled away, ever so slightly, she whispered, "OK, I love you too, and I want to continue kissing you for the rest of my life"

"Oh" The Doctor was shrieking like a little girl inside. _Rose loves me? OMG Rose loves me! Me? Me! She feels the same way? Yes she does! Yes!_

"Oh?"

"Oh! Yes, yes please!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yea, yea, I'm very sure that I want to continue kissing you."

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" Rose said, giggling at the repetitive direction their conversation had taken.

"I love you, Rose," the Doctor said again, he was going to make sure that he said it everyday for the rest of her life, and for the rest of his existence, even after she was gone.

Rose grinned. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Let's eat, yeah?" she said, teasing him a little, as his face fell.

The Doctor dragged her to the table and let out a high whistle. A man of white, not just _in_ white, Rose observed but _of_ white, he was white as paper, appeared out of nowhere. It was a little bit eerie, but it didn't deter Rose from her mission. She leaned over the table and whispered to the Doctor, "By the way, I love you too. I will always love you."

The Doctor's eyes widened and his hearts swelled with joy and love, so much love for the beautiful woman sitting opposite him. He leaned the rest of the way to capture Rose's lips for a long, meaningful kiss.

The waiter cleared his throat softly.

"Oh, and," Rose added, when he had pulled away. She leaned back to look at the Doctor fully. His face was flushed and he looked happier than she had seen him in a long while. She beamed. "Thanks for the shoes" She laughed and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You're welcome, my love."

**The End.**


End file.
